Farris Wheel Fail?
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack and his freind Felix where at the fair! Jack hated heights but that didn't stop Felix from pushing him on the Farris wheel with a complete stranger...
1. Chapter 1

Jack and his bro Felix where currently at the huge fair in LA. Jack loved the fair, but hated some rides.. Like the Farris Wheel, he could never get on that. He fucking hated heights and Felix knew it. That didn't stop him from asking Jack a particular dare when they walked past it.

" Jack I dare ya to go on the wheel with a stranger!"

" Fuck no that would be just sad!"

" What about that cute guy getting on next?" Felix teased. Jack was about to protest before being shoved by Felix into the line next to the stranger, laughing. Jack turned beat red as he was pushed by the line onto the seat next to the handsome stranger and the Farris wheel lifted. He could hear Felix laughing his ass off under him.

" Well hi there!" The stranger said looking at Jack curiously.

" Um... Hi." Jack squeaked out looking down.

" I'm Mark." So called Mark said holding out a hand. Jack looked at it, then to his grip on the handle bar.

" J-Jack." He said quietly.

" Scared of heights?"

" Yea..."

" Don't look down then... Look at me."

Jack did as he was told and found the man's eyes breath taking. He forgot about the heights quickly and focused on the man's warm brown glare.. Mark looked right back into the icy blue eyes smiling a goofy grin.

" Tell me about yourself Jack." Mark whispered.

" My real names Sean but everyone calls me Jack, I'm 26 and from Ireland. I'm gay and my favorite color is green.. I'm currently owner of a small bakery around the corner." Jack said.

" I'm Mark I'm 26 I'm from Cincinnati, I'm Pansexual and my favorite color is Red. I work as a engineer and am single like a salty Pringle." Mark said smiling at the last part. Jack giggled and put his hand over his mouth, letting go of the bar.

He quickly replaced his hands firmly to the bar but Mark put them in his instead. " Don't focus on that.. Focus on me." Mark whispered. Jack looked at him before looking out, realizing they where at the top of the wheel... It was beautiful.

" Your cute Jackaboy, ya know that?" Mark said smiling.

" Your not so bad yourself their markimoo." Jack replied fixing his gaze on Mark.

They talked the rest of the time, when they got off Felix was grinning like an idiot. " How was it?"

Jack flashed a piece of paper to Felix showing digits and Felix screamed, flailing his arms. Mark winked at Jack and smiled before walking away. " See ya jackaboy!"

" Bye markimoo!" Jack giggled.

" I. NEED. DETAILS. NOW." Felix yelled tugging him off again.

(There won't be another to this I wrote this at 4am when I couldn't sleep.. What I was thinking during writing this makes me sick and I can't bother going on with these thoughts nagging my head. I'm sorry guys!)


	2. Chapter 2

( a fucking pparently I need to make more ;) so this chapter will be the last...)

This was the forth time Jack was staring at his screen waiting for Mark to text him... He wanted to text him himself but he didn't know what to say. It was 3:00 ish and Jack was staring at his screen while seven people sat around eating pastries. The door opened but he wasn't to keen to notice... That damn empty screen drove him nuts. A deep voice awoke him from his stare down.. A handsome, half Korean man with red hair stood before him grinning.

" Hi jack."

" H-Hi Mark."

" I'm sorry I haven't texted you I lost my phone...again..."

Jack smiled. So it wasn't his fault for panicking about it! Mark lost his fucking phone! " So... Can I get ya anything?" Jack asked, having more confidence. Mark smirked.

" How about a date?"

Jack blushed and looked down at his counter pretending to think. " Um.. I'm free in a few hours what about dinner?" Mark perked up. " Awesome! That's like perfect actually! Um want to come to my place? I can pick you up... I make the best chicken and dumplings like ever."

" Sure! Place closes at 5:00 here is my address pick me up when ever after that!"

" Cool!"

" Um Mark ya look a bit sleepy you okay?"

" The new Five Nights At Freddy's came out I got distracted." Mark said laughing,

Jack giggled. " You are such a nerd!" " Hey! Video games are my second job!" Mark said giving a goofy grin. Jack's eyes grew wide. " Holy shit your a YouTuber! Markiplier right? How did I not know that? Your like huge! I only have like 700,000 subs you have like almost four million! That's incredible!"

" Woooowwww Jacksepticeye you are such a nerd laddie." Mark said smiling.

Jack was freaking out and Mark just smirked. " Would you like to record a video tonight?" Mark asked. Jack clapped and nodded and Mark leaned over the desk. He kissed Jack's cheek and walked out. Jack blushed beat red and Felix ran in from the kitchen. " AHHHHHH!" Felix yelled fangirl one like mad.

Jack looked in the mirror and nodded. He had black skinny jeans, a faded band t shirt and some sneakers. He had his cap on but took it off again... He floofed his green hair up and went to the door. Right on cue the door bell rang. He waited a second before opening it to see Mark in a red flannel and jeans with glasses on the bridge of his nose. " Ready jackaboy?"

" Oh yea!"

{time skip}

" This is amazing!" Jack moaned with a mouthful of dumplings. Mark smiled and popped chicken in his mouth. " My mom taught me to cook this. At the moment I thought it was stupid but now it's the only thing I can cook which I mean.. It's better that I can cook this cause other wise I would be made of roman noodles."

" Pshhh all I cook is potatoes and cake and look at me 100% manly irishness."

" Yea right! I'd say like 84%! I'm super stronger than you Brah."

The entire night was joking around and talking about themselves. When they went to record they played Who's Your Daddy for about two hours and laughed A LOT! They had enough footage for three ish videos. They did a date night twice a week for about two months. Each time Jack and Mark both gained subscribers. Jack reached two million and Mark reached six million.

About two years into their dates they called each other babe, boyfriends, honey, and all of those cheesy pet names. About two years into that Mark popped a very important question at a panel they had with a few YouTube friends. The year now was 2016 and they where married for two years and three months. Jack couldn't believe that he met the love of his life on the Farris Wheel of a small fair, because of a pushy friend and his fear of heights.

( THATS IT! NO MORE! DON'T EVEN ASK CAUSE THATS IT! (If u can't tell I'm not mad I'm joking around but seriously that's it tho)


End file.
